


Our Love is Eternal

by zaynedere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Depression, Leukemia, M/M, Marriage, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere
Summary: Keith and Lance are happy together, living the life. Then Lance is diagnosed with Leukemia.Lance loses his battle after marrying Keith. Then, a new man comes into Keith's life, and he isn't quite sure what to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system?
> 
> It will revolve around Sheith in upcoming chapters! This chapter made me cry, imma be honest. Next chapter will be up sometime this week! 
> 
> For those following my other works, I promise they're getting worked on, next weekend I should have new chapters out for each of them!

When they found out, Keith had frozen, mind reeling with hurt and hate at whatever being controlled their lives. Keith had started crying, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Lance didn’t react, not initially, at least. They sat in that stale little room, a desk where the doctor sat seemed to be the only color. The only sounds in that little stale room was Keith’s loud sounds of sadness and remorse, the doctor remaining quiet, though was clearly sad as well. Lance, he just stared at the desk, that quiet sentence that defined the rest of his life rolling through his head over and over and  _ over.  _

 

_ The treatment failed. Lance, Keith, I-I’m so sorry. We did everything we could.  _

 

Keith stopped crying after a few minutes, listening to the doctor told them. Lance didn’t listen; he didn’t  _ care.  _ The treatment didn’t  _ work.  _ He was going to  _ die,  _ and he was going to leave Keith behind. He was going to leave his family behind, he was going to leave them with an  _ ugly  _ memory of him on his deathbed. It’s been a year since he was diagnosed Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, when he was halfway through his seventeenth year of life. He was three weeks away from graduating from high school with his boyfriend. He was another six months away before he was to move out and into a shared apartment with his boyfriend, when he was diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. 

 

His life had been put on hold. The school was told, and together they raised enough money to pay for Lance’s treatment within the week. He graduated, and even gave a speech at their graduation, body sickly but face bright, blue eyes sparkling with accomplishment. Treatment started up in the second week of June. Keith stayed with him the entire time, holding his hand and going home with him afterwards. Lance didn’t work that summer, but Keith did, and the boy came over everyday after work, visiting with Lance and just sitting with him if they had nothing to do. Six months since he was diagnosed passed quickly, and he moved in with Keith, still constantly weak and bruising easily, his constant reminder. 

 

A month after they moved in together, Keith had asked Lance to marry him. The doctor’s said that Lance wasn’t looking good, and it had always been Lance’s dream to get married, and Keith honestly  _ loved  _ that boy enough to marry him. 

 

Treatment had ended a month before their current appointment, and they thought they were in the clear. Lance, throughout the month, slowly went back to being in pain, and weak, and tired. That pain under his ribs didn’t want to leave. The doctor had only confirmed their fears, now a month away from their wedding. 

 

When they got home that night, Keith called Lance’s mom,  _ their  _ mom, and broke the news to her. Lance had curled up on the couch as Keith put her on speaker, and suddenly, all of his hidden feelings came spilling out.  _ He was going to die.  _ He sobbed along with his mother, hiding in Keith’s shoulder, as if that spot would make the rest of the world go away, make his sickness go away. 

 

Keith made Lance’s favorite for dinner that night, filling his plate to the level that a toddler would probably eat; he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. They had a hard time sleeping that night, mostly just lying awake and relishing in the comfort the other provided. Lance had three months to live. Three months to explore, and create his last memories. Three months left until he left Keith, his  _ Mama,  _ the rest of the people that he’d created so many memories with. 

 

A month passed, now their wedding day. 

 

They traveled to the west coast, because Lance loved the ocean and Keith couldn’t say no to him. It took place in the beautiful city of Laguna Niguel, on the beach overlooking the deep blue of the ocean. Lance’s entire family came, as well as he and Keith’s friends; they couldn’t miss this. Not for the world. There they were, standing next to the altar, a frail Lance dressed in white while Keith dressed in black. Keith was holding Lance to his chest to help support him; the man grew weaker by the day, and it was often painful for him to get a lot of movement in. Their vows came up, and Keith spoke first, voice full of love and a dash of sorrow.

 

“Lance, from the day we met back in eighth grade, I knew you were gay as hell,” A chuckle from the crowd, a giggle from Lance. “You for two years after I knew, kept going after girls and flirting after anything with blonde hair and boobs. Then,” A smile graced his face. “Then finally, you asked me out. I’m  _ so  _ glad that you broke your streak of preppy girls to ask me out. Together, we’ve done so much since tenth grade. We’ve graduated together, moved in together, hell, we’re  _ here,  _ getting  _ married,  _ and I couldn’t ask for more. I-I know you don’t have much time left,” His voice cracked as tears made themselves present. “A-And I wish that we could’ve spent the rest of  _ forever  _ together, a-and I’m going to miss you  _ so much,  _ but I  _ promise _ that I’ll be yours  _ forever,  _ even if you’re not here with me physically, you will  _ always be in my heart. _ ”

 

There were sniffles throughout the crowd, and Lance was crying, a grin decorating his face. Keith was so sweet. He cleared his throat, smiling up at his lover as he began speaking. “Keith, I remember the day that I asked you out  _ very  _ clearly. I was so scared that you were gonna say no because you were, and are, the only guy I’ve ever asked out. I wasn’t expecting to go on-on an  _ adventure  _ with you. We-We,” Lance took a moment, since he was still crying. “We’ve been through so much since then, we broke up  _ twice,  _ and during junior year we argued more than we did our homework. And-And when we found out- I- That’s when I  _ knew  _ you were the one. You-You stayed by my side, and you came and visited  _ every day,  _ even when I was feeling just fine. I know this wasn’t how you- how  _ we  _ imagined our future together, and-” He sobbed softly, leaning into soft hands that caressed his tears away. “And- I don’t  _ want  _ to leave early, but I have to. 

 

“I know that even after I-I’m gone, you’ll be there, remembering me, and still  _ loving me,  _ because I know that’s how you are,” A soft chuckle came from Keith, who also happened to be crying. “My life might- might have been short, but our love, our love is  _ eternal. _ ” 

 

Everyone was crying now, even the pastor had shed a few tears. Soon, after their bands were slid onto their fingers, they kissed. It was full of raw  _ emotion; _ sadness, and love, and longing. Their wedding night was a dream, tucked away in a honeymoon suite, where kisses and hushed moans echoed in the larger room. 

 

They didn’t get to go on their planned honeymoon; Lance wasn’t well enough for plane travel, so instead they spent a week at home together, having gentle sex and sharing cheesecake with smiles. After their ‘honeymoon’, Lance stayed at home, sleeping, playing on his phone, watching tv while Keith worked. Lance grew weak, so weak. His tanned skin bruised so easily now, stretched over thin bones. He already looked dead, and holy  _ hell,  _ it scared Keith. 

 

The week of Lance’s predicted death, Keith was excused from work. They understood, didn’t push him at all to come in. Keith spent the first few days just laying with Lance, getting up only to make food or let in the nurse, as well as helping Lance into the bathroom and such. When the day came around, Thursday, they both knew that it was  _ the  _ day. Lance was more tired than usual, body weak his tanned skin was pale. 

 

Keith helped Lance eat a little bit of a pumpkin pancake- Lance’s favorite breakfast. The nurse had come and gone, giving Keith a long hug before she’d left. She’d be back later that night to take his lover’s body away. 

 

They spent the majority of the day cuddling and whispering soft things to eachother; it was around three p.m. that Lance started to struggle to breathe. It was time, and Keith wasn’t ready. Keith sat up and gingerly brought Lance into his lap, the dying man’s back against his own chest. He cried, but kept it quiet, holding Lance’s hands and whispering ‘I love you’s to him, rocking them slowly. 

 

At three twenty two, Lance whispered “Keith, don’t forget… Our love- is eternal…” Keith had nodded, kissing Lance’s cheek, then shifting them around so he could press a kiss to his lover’s chapped lips. 

 

Two minutes later, Lance stopped breathing. 

 

After another two minutes, his heart stopped. 

 

A piece of Keith died with Lance that day. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling. It felt like someone had  _ ripped  _ a piece of his heart out of his chest, leaving that spot forever empty with no hope of filling it. 

 

Lance had asked to be cremated; he wanted half of his ashes to be buried, and the other half to be sent into the ocean. Keith had watched the cardboard box go up in flames, hand holding the two rings that now rested against his collar bones. He’d cried, too. He wasn’t afraid to admit that. A few days after, he and Lance's mother had traveled to Laguna Niguel, letting the wind take the remainder of Lance into the ocean that reminded Keith of his lover's eyes. 

 

He gave their mom most of Lance’s things, only keeping a few shirts and photos to remind himself of the once happy man. After the funeral, where he sobbed and stayed longer than Lance’s mother, he went home and wrapped himself in one of Lance’s shirts, and just  _ slept.  _ When he returned to work, Keith was much more irritable as well as much quieter. He often snapped without meaning to, and he sort of distanced himself from others. He visited Lance’s mother every other weekend though, because he still considered her his mother. 

 

Two years passed, and Keith remained faithful, continuing to wear the rings. He didn’t date anyone else,  _ hell,  _ he couldn’t  _ imagine  _ anyone who would be on Lance’s level of amazing. Lance’s mom had begun to get sick too, and Keith was over quite often to check in on her. 

 

He didn’t have anyone else, at least, not until Takashi Shirogane wormed his way into his life. That man, oh  _ that man _ would not leave him alone. He’d met the guy at work; their companies had merged, and he was their new boss. Takashi, or  _ Shiro  _ as he told everyone to call him, would check in on him  _ every day,  _ walking with him to lunch or just creating light conversation. Keith just couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t leave him alone. 

 

Realization dawned as he’d been eating dinner late one night, again wearing one of Lance’s old shirts. Shiro was trying to court him. And Keith, well, Keith kind of liked him. The man was a little older, and very, very sweet. He was patient too, and spoke in a deep yet soft voice. He’s the only man that has tried to get close to Keith ever since  _ Lance.  _

 

He didn’t know what to do, and he stared at his plate of his cooling noodles, thumbing the rings in deep thought. Lance’s vow played in his mind, adding to the mixed words that he called thoughts. 

  
_ Our love is eternal.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk, hmu @zaynewrites on twitter, I always like to talk! I also LOVE fic ideas, so please send them my way if you have one! Thank you for reading!


End file.
